


Uneasy Head

by Whedonista93



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Rule 63, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: The dwarf at the next table over sneers at her. “Bold of a hobbit lass, wandering about with dwarvish braids in her hair.”





	Uneasy Head

**Author's Note:**

> AU - They all live. Because as much as I love Tolkien, there was no legitimate reason for them to die. Fem!Bilbo, because I am utterly incapable of writing slash. 
> 
> Title credit goes to the Bard -  
> "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown."  
> -William Shakespeare - King Hnry IV-

_“Marry me.”_

_“I’ve already told you yes.”_

_“I mean_ now _.”_

_“What? Don’t you want to wait until we’ve reclaimed the mountain?”_

_“No. I do not want anyone to ever be able to say of you that you married me for my kingdom or my gold.”_

_“I don’t care about your trinkets.”_

_“Precisely. And I would have all my people know it. That you are truly my One.”_

 

* * *

 

The dwarf at the next table over sneers at her. “Bold of a hobbit lass, wandering about with dwarvish braids in her hair.”

Bella fights the urge to roll her eyes and continues to ignore him as she sips at her ale.

The dwarf rises to teeter over her. “Do ye even know what the braids and beads ye crown yerself with mean?”

“How much have you had to drink, Master Dwarf?” Bella finally speaks, leaning back in her chair to address the dwarf. “I am intimately familiar with the tolerance of dwarves and for you to not even be able to stand straight… shameful.”

He shakily holds his hammer toward her with a growl.

“She likely knows the meaning of her braids better than you do, Master Dwarf,” a familiar voice lilts, “and you may wish to watch your tongue.”

Bella tilts her head to the side and spies the red haired elf. “Tauriel?”

Tauriel inclines her head. “My lady.”

Bella groans. “Where’s Kili, then?”

Tauriel smirks. “Tending to his pony. I believe he’s rather hoping you’ll have gone upstairs by the time he finishes dragging the process out.”

Bella is prevented from burying her face in her hands by a hammer waving in her nose.

Another dwarf appears and yanks the hammer away. “My apologies, Miss. My brother has a terrible habit of turning to drink when we’re out of work.”

“Turn your paths toward Erebor. There is work to be had there.” Bella suggests.

The second dwarf flashes her a wry grin. “Lass, brush up on yer history. The halls of Erebor are long since lost to us.”

“The Lonely Mountain has been reclaimed, Master Dwarf,” Bella assures, “and any Dwarf seeking shelter and work will be welcomed by the king.”

“And who sits as king, Thorin?” The first dwarf asks sarcastically.

Bella’s eyes go hard and she sits up straight, one hand tightening around Sting. “Yes. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror does indeed sit as King Under the Mountain. Do you have a problem with that?”

The dwarf swings his hammer back toward her. “Who do you think you are?”

“She is Bella Baggins,” a strong voice answers for her from the doorway, “Savior of Erebor, Guardian of Durin’s line, and Queen Consort Under the Mountain.”

While none outside of Erebor recognize Bella on sight, all dwarves know how to recognize a descendant of Durin, and the sight of Kili has them all drawing to attention, and Bella finally notices how many dwarves are actually in the tavern.

Kili continues. “She speaks the truth. The Mountain is retaken, as is the city of Dale, and both must now be rebuilt. The doors were of Erebor and Dale are both open to all willing to help rebuild.”

 

* * *

 

Kili paces nervously in front of the fireplace in Bella’s room above the tavern.

Bella is content to let him. He will lose his patience quicker than she will lose hers.

When he does, though, his words are not what she expects to hear. “Thorin is ill.”

Bella drops her teacup. “No. I did not leave until he was well into his recovery.”

Kili kneels in front of her. “Do you remember your bond vows?”

Bella closes her eyes against the tears, then opens them abruptly, hand flying to the one of the beads braided into her hair. “We combined the metal magic of dwarves with the hearth magic of hobbits.”

Kili nods. “And neither of you has severed the bond.”

“He banished me from his sight.”

“In the midst of gold sickness. Not that it is an excuse, but in his right mind you are still the most precious treasure in his world. You never really gave him a chance to apologize. And not only have neither of you severed the bond, but you have continued your duties as a regent even on the road. You’ve strengthened the bond if anything.”

“But Thorin is ill.”

“He healed in your presence, Bella, even if you did not let his eyes fall upon you,” Tauriel reminds her softly, “you did not leave his side in those first days. And even when he awoke, you remained in Erebor until he was on his feet and regaining his strength. Then you left.”

“Oh,” Bella breathes, realization dawning, “he’s not grown weaker, but he stopped growing stronger.”

Tauriel’s smile is sad. “You are his strength, Bella.”

Bella throws the saucer still in her hand against the fireplace. “Why did he not send for me?”

Kili grins wryly. “Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves, Bella?”

Bella huffs and buries her face in her hands. “Yavanna spare me.”

Kili continues, as serious as she has ever heard him. “Uncle still feels guilty. He cannot forgive himself, so why should you? He believes he deserves the suffering.”

“Foolish dwarf,” Bella shakes her head, “I forgave him long ago. You can’t not forgive those you love.”

 

* * *

 

Bella’s feet and breeches are muddy, her braids are frizzy, and her cloak is filthy. The linen shirt beneath her cloak, at least, is clean. She pays little mind to any of that as she steps into Erebor’s throne room. To the unknowing eye, Thorin looks regal - dark hair and beard clean and neatly braided, golden crown glinting on his head and blue robe draping off his broad shoulders. But Bella knows better. She sees the dark circles under his eyes and the tension around his mouth. She sees the tightness in his shoulders and can tell that he is far too thin under his robes - thinner even than he had been on their quest to reclaim his home. The worst thing, though, is the faint tremor in his hands. She is seized by a sudden visceral gratefulness that he is seated on his throne, and not expected to stand through audiences.

Bella shrugs her cloak off and passes it to Kili. “Be a dear and hold this, will you?”

“Aye,” Kíli takes the cloak and peers around the pillar they’re standing behind, “looks like it’s nearly a full audience. And Dain. And… _mum_?”

If Bella lets herself think about everyone watching, she’ll turn and run. So she strides forward before she lets herself fully register what Kili has just said. Thorin spots her the moment she steps from behind the pillar. Everyone goes silent. Thorin remains frozen until Bella is nearly half way across the throne room and then he is stumbling down the steps toward her.

He falls to his knees at her feet and bows his head. His words come out barely above a whisper. “Bella, if you can ever forgive me… I did not mean any of the words I said that day. I want you nowhere but at my side.”

Bella lifts his face toward her. “You were forgiven the moment you found yourself again. The moment you led the Company out of the gates and into the fray. You were forgiven the moment you once again became he man I married - the one who cares more for family and home and honor than for gold.”

He rests his forehead against her stomach  and she squeezes his shoulders at tightly as she can. He stands shakily and pulls her into him.

She goes willingly and buries her face in his chest. “I missed you.”

“And I you, little one,” he murmurs into her hair.

“Not to interrupt this touching moment,” Dis’ voice cuts through the silence, “but before my very eyes my immovable brother, who never needs help, leans on a halfling lass as if he cannot stand without her. A halfling lass with marriage and royalty braids in her hair, bound by my brother’s beads, and the mark of Durin inked into her arm. Could this finally be the notorious Miss Baggins I’ve heard so much about?”

“At your service,” Bella nods to the dwarf woman without releasing Thorin - Dis is right about the whole standing thing. It’s likely imperceptible to the eye, but from where Bella is tucked under his arm, she can feel the tremors running through not just his hands, but the whole of him.

Dis quirks an eyebrow at Thorin. “You ought to have mentioned a _Queen_ Consort and not just a Consort.”

Thorin slumps further against Bella. “I did.”

“You should have made me believe you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because as honorable as you are, brother, you are not above lying to prevent me from matchmaking and she was not here.”

“Right,” Bella interrupts, “as fascinating as the family drama is, it can be dealt with later. You,” she pokes Thorin in the ribs, “are going to rest. Now. Your sister is right. I don’t know how you’re even standing right now, you’re shaking so badly.”

“I am n-”

Bella cuts Thorin of with another poke to the ribs. “You are. Bed, now.” She looks up to the right of the throne. “Fili, you can handle the rest of the audiences?”

Fili nods solemnly even sa his face splits with a grin.

“Very good, off with you then, my king.”

Thorin grumbles, but goes willingly enough.

Dis gapes after them. She spots her youngest son lurking near the doors, an elf at his shoulder, with a smug grin on his face. “Kili!”

Kili immediately drops the smirk. “Yes ma’am?”

“ _That_ is why you weren’t here to greet your mother?”

“Aye,” Kili answers hesitantly.

“Good lad,” Dis smiles before narrowing her eyes, “now are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Kili blushes and stutters and Fili doesn’t quite manage to stifle his laugh behind her. She hears the _thwak_ of flesh meeting flesh then hears Balin mutter, “Wouldn’t be laughin’ if I was you lad. With Thorin and yer brother bother otherwise claimed, yer ma’s determination to tie one of her men to a proper dwarf lass falls square on you.”

Fili chokes on his next laugh.

Bella can’t help but giggle as they slowly make their way out of the throne room. And the going is slow. It’s as if now that she’s here, Thorin has finally let himself realize how tired he is. He leans heavily on her and glares at any dwarf who dares look at them askance when their paths cross. They finally stumble into his chambers and Bella lets him tumble into a chair as she goes to draw a bath. She bathes quickly and then realises that Kili is still carrying her pack. She shrugs and grabs one of Thorin’s discarded tunics before rerunning the bath and going back out to Thorin only to find him dozing in the chair. She smiles fondly and sets about gently removing his boots. He startles awake as she pulls the second one off. Between the two of them he manages to strip and stumble into the tub. Bella finds a cup and sets about washing and brushing his hair. He manages to wrap a towel about his waist before falling face first into his pillows. Bella turns back toward the fire and couch when Thorin’s hand catches hers.

“Stay,” he all but begs.

Bella scrambles up into the bed next to him. “As long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever,” he mutters into his pillow.


End file.
